


Courtney's Conniption

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl trembled with rage as soon as Pat Dugan lectured her about safety.





	Courtney's Conniption

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl trembled with rage as soon as Pat Dugan lectured her about safety. Her eyes flew open the minute she accidentally scratched S.T.R.I.P.E. and Pat shook with anger.

THE END


End file.
